wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Arena point
Arena point refers to points awarded by participating in Arena PvP System competitions with your Arena team. Also, the currency used to buy Arena rewards. While you can be on one team of each type, at the end of each week you'll only gain points from the team that earned the most points that week. However, note that given equal rating, 5v5 teams earn more points per week than 3v3, which earn more than 2v2. To clarify with an example: * Let's say you're on three teams (one of each format). * Let's say that at the end of the week, each of the teams you're on ends at a 1500 rating. * Assume that you were an active player on each team (played in at least 30% of the team's battles) Results at the end of the week: * Each active player on the 5v5 team would be eligible to gain 408 arena points * Each active player on the 3v3 team would be eligible to gain 326 arena points * Each active player on the 2v2 team would be eligible to gain 245 arena points So, you'd gain 408 points that week. Note: in the example we provided above the 1500 refers to the team's rating. The number of points an active player gets from a team is derived from the rating value plotted on a logistic curve. Here are the actual formulas for the rating to arena point calculation: :X = Team Rating, Y = Arena Points :If X>1500: Y = 2894/(1+259*e^(-0.0025*X)) :Else: Y = 0.206*X+99 :From http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/pvp/arena/ :Graph: http://www.wowwiki.com/Image:Arenapointscut.jpg Also, one of the points we were trying to illustrate above is that active players on that 5v5 team will gain 408 points each. This is the case regardless of whether there are 10 total active players on that team (the max possible), or merely 5 active players (the practical min). We don't want to "split" points among active players, as that would encourage you to not have alternates on the team, and we don't want to pressure you to minmax the system by always having the min number of players for a team. Update Bear in mind that the arena point return for your team's rating isn't linear. So to throw out another example... * Each active player on a 5v5 team with a 1500 rating would receive 408 arena points at the end of the week. * Each active player on a 3v3 team with a 2000 rating would receive 843 arena points at the end of the week (as compared to 326 at a 1500 rating). That being said, we are deliberately trying to encourage the most competitive players to participate in the 5v5 battles, as we feel considerably more comfortable with the potential class balance in this environment. 2v2 has far more potential for certain class combinations to be heavily favored, and as such we're being conservative about how strongly we reward the smaller format sizes. Your team only needs to fight 10 battles per week to be eligible for points. You can fight more if you so choose. However, due to the way the rating system works (and the way points are derived from rating), teams with high ratings are (in theory) increasingly likely to play only the minimum required number of battles. An automated Weekly Arena Point Calculatorhas been created by Motto of Arygos. Category:Arena PvP